


Shall We Dance?

by thebirdroads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Lysinette Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: Lysithea is having a bad night at the ball, and Annette decides to try and cheer her up.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia, Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lysinette Week 2020! The prompt was "dancing" which worked out great cause I was gonna write this fic with or without the prompt. 
> 
> WHERE IS THEIR PAIRED ENDING, INTSYS

The wide tables in the reception hall had been placed into temporary storage, replaced by small, round tables draped in white tablecloths, each one holding a centerpiece of roses. Between each pair of tables was a sofa, and Lysithea thanked the goddess that there was at least somewhere she could properly sit and sulk. 

Honestly, Claude could be so infuriating. “You can stand on my shoes if you’d like, so you don’t feel as small when we’re dancing.” As if asking her to dance out of pity wasn’t enough, he had to remind her that everyone viewed her as a child in the process! He was quite frankly lucky he’d gotten away with nothing but a dirty look. Lysithea pouted, then realized that her pouting, plus her storming off petulantly, wasn’t helping with the aforementioned perception. She sighed and leaned back into the couch, watching the couples dance with what she assured herself was NOT jealousy. 

“Lysithea?”

The sound of Annette’s voice jolted Lysithea out of her sulk, looking up to see the ginger standing there with two champagne flutes.

“Oh, hey, Annie.”

“Mind if I sit down?”

Lysithea indicated that she did not, and Annette sat down, offering Lysithea one of the flutes.

“Oh, I don’t drink, Annie, I hate the taste.”

“Oh!” Annette giggled. “No, this is just apple juice. I don’t like alcohol either.”

Lysithea grabbed the flute and took a sip.

“Thanks, Annie.”

Annette nodded.

“No problem. I’m surprised you aren’t dancing!”

Lysithea scoffed. 

“I have more important things to do than dance, Annie.”

“Like sit on a couch and sulk?” 

Annette took a long sip of her juice, without breaking eye contact.

“Okay, fine, MAYBE I stormed off in a huff after Claude made fun of me for being short. And maybe I’ve been sitting here ever since. Maybe.”

She took another sip of her juice to gather her thoughts.

“What about you, Annie? How come you’re not out there dancing?”

Annette shrugged.

“Well, nobody’s really asked me, either. You know Sylvain, the hunky redheaded boy in my class?”

Lysithea shook her head. “I can’t say I’m very familiar.”

Annette pointed to Sylvain, currently flanked by two girls Lysithea didn’t recognize, and somehow chatting up both at the same time.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve seen him around. What about him?”

“Well, I was going to ask him to dance, but those older girls swooped in before I got the chance. I was a bit put out at that, I admit, but then Mercie told me that I could do better than him anyway. Then, I saw you sitting over here by your lonesome and decided I’d come keep you company!”

Lysithea found herself blushing.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.”

“We’re friends, Lysithea! I didn’t want you to sit around moping all night.” 

Lysithea smiled. 

“Well...yeah, thanks.”

They finished their glasses, as the orchestra transitioned to a more lively tune.

Annette stood.

“You know what? Why don’t WE dance?”

Lysithea blinked. 

“Like, as a pair?”

“Yeah! It’s not like we’re at a dance in Fhirdiad! Come on!”

With that, she grabbed Lysithea’s arm and pulled her to her feet.

“But I don’t-I’ve never-I don’t know HOW to dance, Annie!”

“It’s easy! This is a simple dance anyway. Just follow my lead!”

Lysithea shrugged and nodded.

“Well, okay. I think we can dance a bit.”

With that, they stepped out onto the dance floor. Lysithea was too focused on matching Annette’s steps to notice much of anything else, so it soon seemed like they were the only two on the dance floor. They twirled around for the duration of the song, which ended with a dramatic orchestral flourish as Annette dipped Lysithea, and the two found themselves blushing furiously. With a squeak, Annette pulled herself and Lysithea back upright, and the two backed away. 

“That was fun.” Annette murmured.

“Thanks, you too!” yelped Lysithea.

The two girls, now both bright red and embarrassed for reasons they couldn’t quite articulate, fled to opposite ends of the dance floor.

\---

Mercedes and Dorothea sat on a couch on the other side of the hall, having watched the previous dance with amusement.

Dorothea took a sip of her champagne, her cheeks rosy.

“When do you suppose they’ll figure it out?” she asked Mercedes.

“Oh, I do love her, but Annie has never been the most astute in matters of romance.”

Dorothea grinned and raised her glass. 

“Ah, to youth!”

Mercedes smiled serenely and clinked her glass to Dorothea’s.

“To youth.”

The two reclined on their couch, and Dorothea drained the remains of her glass in one gulp.

“Hey, Mercedes, do you wanna get out of here? Maybe get somewhere a bit more...private?”

Mercedes patted Dorothea’s hand gently.

“Perhaps when you’ve sobered up a bit, Dorothea. I could walk you back to your room, though, if you’d like?”

Dorothea sighed. 

“Aw, ok. That’s probably for the best. I’ve had...a few of these glasses of champagne by now, and Morning Dorothea is gonna be pretty upset with Right Now Dorothea as it is.”

“Alright, well, let me help you up.”

With that, Mercedes helped Dorothea to her feet and the two headed out of the ballroom, past a furiously blushing Lysithea, who was drinking apple juice like her life depended on it.


End file.
